rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nocturne
Nocturne is role-played by Hellious. Nocturne is a sly, though lighthearted, thieving Mahjarrat. While he is generally calcuating in nature, he is easily prone to spontaneous, impulsive actions. He rarely takes anything seriously, and because of this, he usually comes off as childish, even by those who know him well. He is rebellious and hates authority with all his being. Thus, he has turned to a life of thievery, which is, as he puts it, 'ultimate freedom'. He uses his skills in stealth for himself and himself only; that is, he does not care for any ideas of honor or loyalty. He is someone to not be trusted, not even by himself. Biography Freneskae Early Life He was born in harsh world of Freneskae. His mother, Uikova, was a powerful magic user, while his father, Tecrek, was a brutish warrior. They named their son Noktorun. It soom became aparent that Noktorun was different from most mahjarrat. He was physically much smaller than the others, both in height and build. Uikova nad Tecrek, both being warriors in their own right, were very unhappy with their squeamish son. They disowned him at a young age, leaving him to fend for himself. That is, untill a band of thieves found him. Thieving Origins Shortly after being abandoned by his parents, Noktorun was found by a roaming band of thieves. While they were about to simply leave him, he pled with them to allow him to join, swearing that he could proove useful. The thieves agreed, and took Noktorun in as their own. He then lived with them for many years, learning the art of stealth. It was at this time that he ran into the mahjarrat Cyrius, who at the time was living a pirate's life. They'd occassionally compete against eachother for the best loot. For many years he would live a simply life of thievery, struggling to stay alive on the harsh terrain. This all changed when the Menaphite God, Icthlarin, came to Freneskae. Second Age The 'Mutt' Icthlarin Icthlarin approached the mahjarrat, promising them a new world. Noktorun, along with many others of his kind, readily agreed. Noktorun, now in service to the Menaphite Pantheon, put his skills to use as a spy for Icthlarin. Many of his kind mistook his eagerness as devotion to the desert god, but it was simply that he enjoyed spying. It mattered little who he spied for. His disregard for the god of the dead is illustrated in him often refering to Icthlarin as 'The Mutt'. Often times, he would even simply ignore orders and assignments, picking and choosing which ones to do. It was soon after he came to Gielinor that he decided to go by a different name. He adopted the common tounge word 'Nocturne' as his new name, and would be known as such from that point on. Everything was going fine for Noturne, but again, it all changed with the arrival of a new god; Zaros. The Empty Lord Zaros came to the mahjarrat after his forces were pushed back from the desert. The mahjarrat, having had enough with Icthlarin, readily joined. All except Nocturne. Nocturne saw Zaros as a power-hungry warmonger. While this alone did would not have detered Nocturne from his service, it did help. Nocturne saw Zaros for what he truly is: control. Nocturne refused to be controled, not even by a god. So, he did what thieves do best. He hid, in plain sight. Nocturne would lock away his consciousness, allowing himself to evade detection from other mahjarrat. This, however, came at a price. His body would hunt for a new mind to adopt as its own, choosing the closest human, killing him/her, and taking on their memories, skills, and physical appearence. His body would then live as said human, and when anything that would kill a human happened to him, such as disease or a wound, that disguise would 'die' like a normal human, his body then moving onto the next closest human, repeating the process. While in this state, Nocturne could view what was happening, though only in a dream-like state. Nocturne had managed to evade the Empty Lord himself. Second-Fifth Ages The ages went by, Nocturne taking on new form after new form. With each new form, he would gain new memories and experiences, and skills. Nothing of much notable value happened to him during this time. Sixth Age Thief Nocturne would eventually come to assuming the form of a werewolf/human hybrid who called himself Thief, due to his profession being a Thief, and not knowing his true name. Thief would live life normally for several years, untill he ventured into an old pyramid near Sophanem. He would make the foolish mistake of waking Nocturne's old acquaintance, Cyrius, who locked himself in the pyramid near the end of the Fourth Age. Thief would then be 'forced' into servitude to Cyrius for some time. Under Cyrius, he would attempt to teach him how to live as a human, so that Cyrius might better his disguise. It was also this time that he gained some, though minor, involvement with The Godless Faction. Though this was mostly due to Cyrius forcing him to aid them. Thief would then release the mahjarrat Crevor, Cyrius's father, from his imprisonment. Some time later, Cyrius uncovered the truth about Thief, that he is indeed Nocturne in disguise. Cyrius then broke Nocturne's trace, freeing him from his human confines after four ages. Re-Awoken Soon after being re-awoken, Nocturne was confronted one of Crevor's men, Jantzen Ace. After a short skirmish, and with assistance form Cyrius, Jantzen was captured, though he escaped soon after. Some days later, Nocturne ran into an old 'friend' of his, Frevorannus, a Bandosian mahjarrat, and managed to steal his mace given to him by Bandos. (More to come as events happen) Appearence Thief (Human disguise) Thief has a slim, lean build. He stands at 5'8". He has medium, shaggy black hair. His eyes are brown. He wairs a lightly plated mithril chainmail underneath normal clothes, specially designed for his build. He wears a long black cloak, the hood being attached to the lower portion by thin stiching only, allowing it to be easily detached. He has dual iron blades in scabbards strapped to his back. The scabbards' interiors are lined with cloth, allowing for silent unsheathing. He has a small satchel on the back of his belt, hidden behind his cloak. He carries several lockpicks in his satchel, along with a few firecrackers. He has four throwing knives tucked into his belt. Nocturne Nocturne has a slim lean build. He stands at 7'0". His skin is a dull, light grey color. He has white markings on his face going around the paramter of the sides of his mouth, and going down from his eyes. His eyes are yellow. His armor is made from dragonhide (which he stole). His armor clings tightly to his body, allowing for completely unrestricted movement. He wears a cloak, the lower portion being attached only by light stiching. He has dual steel blades in scabbards strapped to his back. The scabbards' interiors are lined with cloth to allow silent unsheathing. He has several small satchels along his waist. They contain lockpicks, firecrackers, and small smokebombs. He has a yew/adamant blackjack strapped to his left thigh. He has ten steel throwing knives in small sheaths along his waist. The sheaths' interiors are all lined with cloth. Abilities Physical Pros *Stealth- Nocturne is a master of the art of stealth, having perfected over the course of several millenia. *Agility- Nocturne is very agile, needing to be so in order to be a good thief. *Speed- Nocturne is a very fast runner. *Stamina- Nocturne has a high degree of stamina, being able to run for long periods of time. Cons *Strength- Being smaller in stature than most mahjarrat, Nocturne is not very strong. *Pain tolerance- Having a slim, small build, he cannot take much damage at one time. Magical Pros *Shadow magic- Nocturne is proficient in shadow magic for illusionary, diversionary, and cloaking applications. He cannot, however, use it offensively to any notable degree. *Light magic- Nocturne has some experience with light-based magic, but he is very limited in its application. *Ice magic- Nocturne has experience with ice magic, but is not proficient in it. *Basic elemental magic- Nocturne is compitent in basic elemental magic. *Trap-spells- Nocturne can create motion-activated trap spells, though they take a considerable amount of time to cast. Cons *Offensive magic- Nocturne lacks any powerful offensive spells. *Magical resistance- Nocturne does not have a high tolerance for magical attacks. Miscellaneous *Lock-picking- Nocturne is a master at picking locks. *Knife-throwing- Nocturne is a proficient at throwing knives. *Swordsmanship- Nocturne is compitent in swordplay. *Archery- Nocturne cannot operate a bow to save his life. *Patience- Nocturne is very patient, being able to wait for hours at a time. *Highly observant- Nocturne can easily take in his surroundings to their fullest in a short amount of time. *Enhanced hearing- Nocturne can hear very faint noises with a suprising degree of clarity. Personality Nocturne acts very cocky, plain and simple. He comes off as arrogant to almost everyone who knows him. In reality, however, he is often very calculating. He rarely takes anything seriously. He is light-hearted most of the time, enjoying playing light tricks on people when he can. He prefers to avoid combat if at all possible. He has a short temper, but rarely acts upon it. He does, however, act on impuse very often, without thinking things through most of the time. Nocturne's alignment is Chaotic Neutral. He cares little for loyalty or honor, seeing them as limits on his freedom. He hates authority more than anything else in the world. He will outright refuse to do anything he does not want to do. His morality is ambiguous at best. He would just as soon help an old lady across the street as he would steal from an orphanage, as long as both things benefit him. He sees morality as another limiting factor on his overal freedom. He will not do good deeds for the sake of good, nor will he commit evil acts for the sake of evil. He will do whatever benefits him the most. He will, however, not kill without provocation. Religion Nocturne has a very straight-foward view on the gods; he doesn't care about them. He does not care about what the gods do, so long as they do not limit his freedom. What seperates him from The Godless is that he does not actively seek to remove the gods from Gielinor. He is loosely Sliskean, as he admires Sliske's mastery over shadows and his bold defiance against the gods. He does not, however, worship Sliske. He does, however, believe Sliske has attained godhood. Zaros is the only god he has much of an opinion about. Unbeknownst to everyone, he is terrorfied of Zaros, both fearing him for his awesome power, and hating him for his ideas of control. Below are a list of quotes from Nocturne in reference to various gods. *Saradomin- 'Big Blue and his merry band of zealous idiots. Can't believe people still ''follow him.' *Zamorak- 'Tall dark and pointy-headed. I knew him, and he isnt as tough as everyone thinks he is...well, not ''really.' *Armadyl- 'What is he, like a giant chicken or something? I wonder what would hatch if he laid an egg.' *Bandos- 'Atleast hes honest. He's a stupid, oversized, egotistical brute, but he's honest about it'. He's dead. The chicken killed him. Wow...' *Seren- 'Goddess of elves, huh? I bet she's hot.' *Icthlarin- 'The Mutt God did bring me to Gielinor, so I'' ''guess I have to thank him for that at the very least.' *Zaros- 'A powerhungry, manipulating warmonger. I seriously hate this guy. Alot.' *Guthix- 'He seemed like a nice enough guy. I kindof wished he didn't die, but atleast things are going to get interesting now.' Trivia *He is horrible at chess. *He loves watermelon. He'll eat a watermelon infront of him almost instinctively. *He thinks worshiping Zaros is over-rated. *He is a fairly new character, so more development is to come. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Sliskean Category:Thief Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Incomplete Articles